dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroth
Hiroth '''is the ''de facto ''capital of the Utraean Peninsula, located in the southwestern mountains, astride Lake Hiroth, the town sits just to the north of Castle Hiroth itself. The Utraean Circle also lies in Hiroth. The town serves as the seventh starting location available to characters in the multiplayer '''Stones of Utrae map for Dungeon Siege, requiring that they be level 46 or higher for them to begin there. History Hiroth has acted as the seat of the royal family of the Utraean Peninsula for many years, until the untimely death of the Queen of Hiroth. With no heir to take the throne, a shadow fell over the town, and spread across all the lands of the Peninsula, bringing chaos wherever it touched. An evil presence began to fester within Castle Hiroth, as dark magics were worked to try and bring the Queen back to life. Five years passed, until eventually, a horde of undead emerged from out of the castle, driving the 2nd Legion forces before them; every legionnaire that fell only served to increase their unholy ranks. If that was not enough, the Dragon Queen of the Drake Nest north of town had also reawakened, and her children terrorized any who attempted to travel to Quillrabe or Grescal. The Utraean Historical Society sent out a call to unite the eight townstones in Hiroth, in order to activate the ancient Utraean Circle and finally put an end to the madness. A group of heroes arrived in Hiroth some time later, having gathered the townstones after many dangerous adventures. They cleared the monsters out of the Drake Nest and Castle Hiroth before bringing the other townstones together with the Hiroth Crown Stone at the Utraean Circle. But when the Circle was activated, it was revealed not to be the panacea that the people of the Utraean Peninsula had dreamed it to be. Instead, the sky turned red, and a noxious fog of brimstone and burning cinders rolled across the land, bringing with it the ancient evil that the Utraeans had sealed away an eon ago: the Maljin. Given a magical artifact known as the Tenstone by High Priest Kavaren, the adventurers who had brought the townstones together ventured into the Utraean Catacombs below the Circle, and put an end to the Maljin and their plans. Gameplay The town is similar to Elddim in climate, and that it is besieged by evil forces that include 2nd Legion undead. How players view the town can be varied; some people find Hiroth to be stunningly beautiful and serene; a perfect place to end the game, happily ever after (the background music definitely helps, too). People who want a fast game will not like Hiroth, as the town is spread out over a vast landscape dominated by a lake; making transit between locations difficult. XP farmers would look at Hiroth with some favor; as Castle Hiroth and its Seck/Utraean-created army of monsters are a bountiful experience farm. Quests * Travel to Grescal People Quest Givers * Utraean High Priest Kavaren Shopkeepers * Azunite Priestess Challe Withus * Blacksmith Moik Stourn Other * Guard Captain of Hiroth * Alandriel Galas * Jamas Trind * Barten Viloril * Kamber Gane * Scudly Faern * Keely Faern * Lillian Zane * Rittren Holden * Jirna Kellen Gallery Hiroth.jpg|Hiroth, the Castle Town. Shown here are the Utraean Society's magic shop and Lake Hiroth. Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Locations Category:Start locations Category:Towns Category:Grasslands